<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pranks by honestgrins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532578">Pranks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins'>honestgrins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [218]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All-Human, Drunk Dialing, Established Relationship, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: "I prank call you with my friends to cuss you out but you end up being a sweetheart" Klaus/Caroline</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [218]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pranks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you checked the children?” The words were stretched out for an eerie effect, which was mostly ruined by the screeching laughter and party music playing through the line.</p>
<p>Deciding to play along, Klaus glanced down to where the dogs were napping at his feet. “Pain and Panic seem fine to me,” he answered honestly.</p>
<p>Caroline took the bait, as expected in her tipsy state. “Klaus! Don’t call them that, they have real names!” She spoke with the slightest waver of inebriation, half a laugh as she chided him. “And I could have been a stranger, you don’t just give strangers personal information.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help a sly grin at that. “Luckily, we live in a time of caller ID, and I can hear Bonnie and Rebekah arguing in the background.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I forgot to use the spoofing thing.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Caroline, shhhhh!”</em>
</p>
<p>Chuckling, he hoped she would get home from girls’ night soon so he could tease her relentlessly about the failed prank. “Sounds like you’re sharing state secrets, my love.”</p>
<p>She just sighed, and he could practically see her pout. “It was Katherine’s idea, she should have chosen a better dare.”</p>
<p>“I have a few ideas for a good dare,” he offered lowly. “If you’re interested in playing when you get home.”</p>
<p>That perked her right up, and she gasped. “Take me home first!” she yelled to the rest of the group, earning jeers. “Don’t blame me for having a hot boy waiting for me.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’ve been married, like, three years.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ew, that’s my brother!”</em>
</p>
<p>Klaus shook his head, smiling when Penny lifted her head from his foot. “Caroline will be home soon,” he promised, already planning what games they might get up to. In the morning, of course, as he was fully prepared for her to walk in the door, wanting to be tucked in and fed a grilled cheese sandwich.</p>
<p>“Oh, I forgot to hang up,” Caroline’s voice floated through faintly, only to grow stronger like she’d put the phone back to her face. “I love you!”</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” he answered, hauling himself up to start on the grilled cheese. “Have fun, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>She laughed, clear and bright. “Don’t worry, I’ll save some for you, too.”</p>
<p>He nodded, though she couldn’t see. “Be safe,” he said, and he hung up before she could forget to do so. Bruce had roused himself to follow him to the kitchen, where he started collecting ingredients for his wife’s favorite drunk food. “I bet you a quarter she forgets that she called me.”</p>
<p>The basset hound just let his tongue loll from his mouth, staring at the cheese slices in his hand. “One track minds, all of you,” Klaus accused, not too bothered at all. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>